


Knowledge and Truth

by cellomanlove



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Man's Chest (2006), The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Crack, Crack Pairing, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-24
Updated: 2012-09-24
Packaged: 2017-11-14 23:28:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/520621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cellomanlove/pseuds/cellomanlove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erik Selvig never quite adjusted to life after the tesseract incident in New York. He joins a pirate crew and father's a son. Avengers/POTC crossover. Complete Crack!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Knowledge and Truth

**Author's Note:**

> This is a ridiculous, crack story that I thought up while watching Pirates 2 and sick. The idea is based on the same actor playing Bootstrap Bill and Erik Selvig. Of course, Loki had to be thrown in there for good measure and you can ignore the awkward time jump that makes no sense! Like I said, it's complete crack!

The tesseract is more than knowledge; it’s the truth. Erik Selvig didn’t realize how true his words were when confronted with the villainous Loki and his fellow puppet Agent Barton. The tesseract changed everyone and showed them all something they were missing, whether it helped them or not. Agent Barton claimed to see his new target, but deep in his blue eyes you could see pain. Erik was convinced he looked much the same: pained and exhausted. He liked to believe he didn’t know what he was doing when he build his machine for the cube, but after building in an escape from certain destruction he could not delude himself. He could not stop the memories of the one, drunken night he had always hoped to forget.  
\---------

“He made his ancestors proud,” Thor exclaimed before he and Jane left the trailer and Erik, disoriented, on the bed. Erik rolled onto his back and sat up, his head spinning. Nothing was making sense. Thor was the god of thunder? If that were the case, then why was he here on Earth?

The door to the trailer opened and shut quickly, a lot slipping in place.  
“He’s left, hasn’t he,” Erik slurred, looking blurrily at the entrance. “He wasn’t right for you Jane, he doesn’t belong here.” The woman moved closer until Erik could see she was most definitely not Jane Foster.  
“And how do you know he does not belong here,” She leaned closer, peering into Erik’s blood shot eyes.  
“Who are you?”  
“I am simply a woman,” She sat next to the doctor, “Where does Thor belong if not here?”  
“He’s the god of thunder,” Erik’s common sense flew away from him, “He belongs in Asgard, with the other gods.”  
“In Asgard? And what do you know of Asgard?” She leaned closer, her well endowed chest brushing against his arm.  
“Who are you?”  
“I am simply a woman,” she grinned and kissed him.

\----------  
A few months after the attack on New York, Erik travelled to a distant sea near the United Kingdom. He tried to forget the tortures he inflicted on the innocent civilians and kept close to the pubs, using the name Bill Turner to hide his identity. 

After a long day, working on trying to understand how magic and science could work together, he found a small boy at his work shop door.  
“They say you’re my father, sir,” he stuttered.  
“I’m Bill,” the child looked familiar enough,” Bill Turner.”  
“I’m William,” he said quietly.  
“Well, come inside where it’s warm, William.”

Erik asked around, but no one knew where the boy had come from and no one dared claim him. Reminded of a confused and hurt Thor, Erik took the boy into his home. He told him the stories of Thor, a kind and heroic god whose biggest enemy was his trickster brother. He kept them simple, close to the old myths he had heard as a child. Will was fascinated by them, but it wasn’t too long that he started to ask of his mother.  
Erik knew he could never tell the child that he didn’t know his mother or that all he remembered was a drunken fantasy of a woman who looked very similar to the young child. He left that night, hearing of a captain looking for a crew on a ship by the name of the Black Pearl.

\----------

“Bill Turner, do you fear death.”  
Erik could only think of his son, who he left behind parentless and alone. He thought of the distracted Jack Sparrow, who was the sole reason he was into this mess. He then thought of the mysterious woman and how he’ll never know her true identity that the tesseract tried to show him. 

“Yes.”

\----------

Finding his son aboard Davy Jones’ ship was the last thing Erik thought he would see. He knew he needed to save his son from piracy, an act he now wished he had never committed.   
Will claimed he would save him, Erik laughed. No one could save him from himself and no one could save him from the truth.

\---------

When he saw his son on the Flying Dutchman again he panicked, his mind felt controlled and over run. Only one time had he felt this way and he had hoped to forget it. Loki was nowhere around, he tried to tell himself, and would never follow a simple mortal like himself into these waters.

The instant the spell started to crack, Erik knew something terrible had happened. He looked to see Will stabbing the heart of Davy Jones. He felt himself grab the knife in the magics last effort to control him and was forced to carve out Will’s heart.

The battle was won and he felt the spell fade. His son went to the woman he loved, knowing it would be another ten years until they could be together. She looks so much like Jane, he thought.

Davy Jones’ corpse shuddered and shifted into a man. He was a beautiful man, with sharp features and an even sharper tongue.  
“You’ve ruined him with your story telling,” he wheezed, “Thor this and Thor that…and now he’s fraternizing with that woman!”  
“You still haven’t forgiven Thor for marrying Jane, have you?” Erik smiled.  
“Amora was supposed to use her witchcraft and destroy this Elizabeth. She is not good enough for him,” he sat up carefully.  
“You disguised her as the witch, your lover is quite the looker, Loki,” Erik head out a hand to the wounded god.  
“Amora is merely a pawn,” Loki shifted forms again, letting Erik pull her up, “No one can replace you, my love.”  
“You-“ Erik started, running his fingers through a strand of the mischievous goddess’ hair. “You’re Will’s mother.”  
“With his heart in the chest, we can sail the seas together for eternity,” She smiled. “Forever.”


End file.
